


Hotaru's Door

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hotaru began to smile after many stuffed animals were against her bedroom door.





	Hotaru's Door

I never created Sailor Moon.

Hotaru began to smile after many stuffed animals were against her bedroom door. There weren't going to be violin lessons tonight.

THE END


End file.
